


The Demon With His Work Cut Out For Him

by Sarcastic-Mess (MasterOfDisaster)



Series: The Adventures of A Demon and his Token Humans [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit of violence, BAMF Clint, Demon Deals, Demon!Clint, Demon!Tony, Finished, Fluff, Getting Together, Human Bucky Barnes, Human Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers - Freeform, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Kisses, M/M, Magic, Matchmaker Clint, Swearing, but blink and you miss it, good Clint, kind of, oblivious boys, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8661034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfDisaster/pseuds/Sarcastic-Mess
Summary: Demon Clint meets with the humans again he hadn't been able to stop thinking about. He just didn't expect to play matchmaker and become so involved at the same time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I am back with the next part of this story. To be honest, I didn't expect to continue this so soon, but I wanted to write Demon!Clint, so I did.  
> This part won't make much sense without reading the first installment beforehand. It's just 2k or so, I think. This is going to be a little longer than that and I will post the second chapter as soon I read it over once more to make sure as many mistakes as possible were corrected, but it's finished. So, it's going up today for sure.  
> I hope you will enjoy it as much as I did writing it and don't hesitate to leave a comment.  
> Have a great day/night/Weekend, whatever it is in your part of the world.

  
  


“You want what?” It took all his control to not sound as disgusted as he was feeling.

The woman in front of him looked at him like he was a worm she was about to stomp dead. “Three eight year old girls. Are you deaf? They need to appear chained in my basement and they have to at least have a little bit of backbone. I love breaking in my toys.”

There was no way in Heaven he was going to enable someone like her.

Just as he was about to tell her what exactly she was going to get for this kind of thinking, he heard his name being called. His demon name and then the version he preferred.

“There is a special place for your kind in hell. Believe it or not, demons don't like child torturers.” With that he teleported to where his name was called.

“Clint”, he was greeted joyously, together with one bright grin from Steve, a cautious smile from Bucky and a disbelieving look from someone Clint didn't know.

“He appeared out of nowhere”, the stranger said, brown eyes wide.

“Demons tend to do that”, Clint told him dryly, before he turned to the other two. This was definitely fortunate.

“I need to make a deal with you”, he directed at Steve, knowing that he had been the one to call him. “Anything you want without actual payment. Quickly.”

Steve blinked surprised. “Uh... Maggie Shepard down in 1C has leukemia. She is eight.”

“How ironic”, Clint chuckled, before he stepped towards him. “Steve, I will heal Maggie Shepard of any illness her body is currently containing, in exchange for Claudia Hughes, a criminal and child torturer, to go to hell with everyone knowing what she has done immediately and without chance of her ever getting out. Do we have a deal?”

For several seconds everyone was staring at him and Steve held eye contact, clearly assessing him, before he nodded.

“We have a deal.”

This time Clint didn't have to pull Steve down to reach his lips. The human actually leaned towards him to accommodate him. It was definitely far more enjoyable than some other deal sealers.

When they parted he could feel his magic reaching out to the little girl several feet below him and to the vile woman that had called him before. A vicious grin appeared on his lips at the thought of her in Hell facing countless of torturers.

“So”, he addressed the three when he had basked in the mental image for now. “Now that that's out of the way, the arm didn't fall off and the nightmares haven't returned. Why did you call me?”

“Our friend Sam didn't believe us, even seeing the arm himself.”

“He didn't believe a demon used magic to restore a dead arm? Weird”, he stated, raising his eyebrows at them and Steve at least looked a little sheepish.

“A demon, huh?” Sam's eyes flitted over Clint's body, over the same clothes he had worn the last time he had been here, frowning.

“Not what you expected? Maybe something like this.” He switched his eyes to his demon eyes and Sam blinked surprised, but didn't look repulsed or afraid. What remarkable humans.

“Was this really all you wanted?” Clint crossed his arms across his chest and looked around the apartment. “There is a lot I can do here.”

“We already made a deal”, Steve said confused.

“Yes, that means I have done what the rules compel me to do, make a deal with the human who calls me, but because we have that out of the way Bucky and Sam can make a deal with me. You can make a second deal with me of course. Actually, as many as you manage, before I get called away again to the next human.”

“You can do anything I make a deal for?”, Sam asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“If the price is right and you're reasonable.” Now his curiosity was peaked. Sam was not ill in any way and he seemed too... _good_ to want anything materialistic.

“What about a wedding?”

Clint blinked surprised. “I am a demon. I am pretty sure me marrying would be against one rule or the other.”

Rolling his eyes Sam shifted his weight onto his right foot. “My sister is engaged, but they will probably never marry, because they don't have the money to get the wedding they want.”

“Makes more sense.” The demon tapped his forefinger against his lips twice, thinking. “That is definitely doable. As payment I want the lucky coin you're keeping in your wallet.”

Sam hesitated, before he nodded and pulled out his wallet.

“Sam, I will give you a credit card for your sister that will make it possible for her to buy everything she wants for her wedding, but nothing else. In exchange I get the coin that has gotten you out of several tough situations. Do we have a deal?” He was already looking forward to the deal sealer.

“We have a deal”, Sam responded and like Steve leaned into the kiss. Mmh, definitely a good soul.

Just as they leaned away from each other the door to the apartment crashed open and Clint was nearly assaulted by the demonic energy from the person rushing in.

“Guys, you won't believe what...” He looked baffled as he noticed Clint.

“T'an-mo”, Clint greeted, grinning wide and absolutely ecstatic to have his composure while the other demon was practically floundering. “It's been a while.”

“What the hell are you doing here?” He looked around and saw Bucky's restored arm, face going pale. “You idiot! You made a deal for your arm?” He approached Clint and straightened to the full height of his current body, eyes blazing red and black, while his demonic energy whipped around him aggressively, ready to lash out. “I'm not letting you have his soul.”

Clint could only grin, eyes changing colour in response and letting his own power slip a little through his shields, so that the whole room could feel it. “You've never scared me, T'an-mo, and you're not going to start now. Any deals have been sealed and executed. There is nothing you can do.”

It was mean, but Clint enjoyed the way T'an-mo was starting to shake with fury. He wasn't sure what the other demon actually was doing here, but he had heard rumors that he was defying the higher ups and hiding on Earth. Funny that he had managed to find the purest souls Clint had ever seen.

“Enough”, Steve told them firmly, stepping in between them suddenly. Clint wasn't sure whether to call it brave or stupid. “I made the deal and no one is going to Hell, alright? But you're going have to explain a couple of things.”

“Starting with how you're apparently a demon”, Bucky chimed in, arms crossed over his chest and glowering. It suited him somehow.

Gleefully Clint reigned in his energy and changed his eye colour back to blue, before he went over to the couch to get comfortable for the show. Sam followed him and sat down beside him, holding out a coin.

Clint conjured a credit card and switched it with the coin. “Pleasure to make business with you.”

“Likewise”, Sam replied slowly, before they turned their attention to the other three in the room.

“... wasn't like I could shout it from the rooftops. You would have told me that I'm crazy.”

“You could have changed your eye colour or just do magic.”

“You're our friend, Tony. Of course we would have believed you”, Steve added, a hurt expression on his face that didn't suit him at all. Clint didn't like it.

“I'm a demon. We're evil. What else do you want?” A haughty expression settled on T'an-mo's face and Clint already knew what that meant. He was going to lash out to prevent himself from getting hurt.

“Evil is a strong word”, Clint interrupted, before the other demon could do something he would regret. “I prefer morally ambiguous.”

Sneering and huffing T'an-mo turned on his heels and marched back out, slamming the door behind him.

“He always had a flair for dramatics”, Clint mused as he continued to look at the door for a bit, before he turned to observe the humans.

Steve still wore that pained expression, causing Clint's fingers to itch with the urge to wipe it off in exchange for a smile. Bucky's expression was similar, but more sullen and darker. Sam looked like he didn't quite know what to think.

“Are you seriously mad at him for not telling you that he is a demon?” Clint raised his eyebrows at them, when they looked at him surprised. “You're his friends. So you know how he works at least a little bit. He is not going to risk anything to loose you or getting hurt.”

Sighing Steve rubbed a hand over his face and looked at Bucky who grimaced back. Clint wasn't sure what it meant, but maybe they were agreeing with him. Humans were weird.

“Well”, Clint said, when the silence got boring. “This has been thrilling.” He caught Sam's and Steve's eyes and licked his lips deliberately. The blond blushed, while the other one rolled his eyes. “Maybe next time I can make a deal with you”, he directed at Bucky and winked at him, before making himself scarce and teleporting to his favorite spot on the water tower.

It wasn't like he was there all the time, but getting down time in the night was rare and tended to enjoy it high up watching the humans doing their business and being so wasteful with their lives.

Only minutes later he was called again and he sighed, before going to do his job.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

  
  


“I want my debts paid a-and for me to get that promotion. Oh, and for Mandy finally seeing me and love me.” The desperate smell wafting off the man was nearly enough for Clint to wrinkle his nose at him. Humans. Always so greedy for money and fame with no regard how it would affect others.

An unbidden image of Steve and Bucky appeared in his head and he quickly pushed it away. They hadn't called on him in months. There was no reason to still hang onto them.

“Jerry, I will give you your promotion, make your debts disappear and this Mandy woman to give you enough attention that she will make an informed decision. In exchange you will give me your soul in five years. Do we have a deal?” He already knew that Jerry wasn't really listening, blinded by the prospect of getting what he had desired for so long. Idiot.

“We have a deal.”

Clint made the deal-sealer as quick as he could, barely keeping himself from gagging. The second he felt his magic do what the deal demanded he was out of the stinky motel room and on top of the Statue of Liberty, soaking in the fresh air. The wind whipped into his face and he closed his eyes against the sting of it and the bright lights of the city.

 _Clint,_ whispered a voice in his head, making him frown. It sounded like Steve and only a handful people knew that name, so it wasn't that far fetched, but it felt like it came from farther away than the city.

Concentrating on Steve he pulled his energy together and followed the trail of the call until he could finally get a lock on Steve and make himself appear there.

The first thing he noticed was the smell of blood. Then that it was dark and cold. His breath appeared in white in front of him.

“Clint”, a shaky voice called from behind him. “Clisthert.”

It gave Clint a boost of his magic and he turned and summoned a ball of fire in his palm to see better.

Steve was squinting at him from where he was rolled into a ball on the floor, lips already slightly blue. There was blood on one side of his face looking like it had ran down from his temple some time ago and his shirt and pants were ripped. Rage bubbled up inside Clint, but it was absurd, so he ignored it.

“What's going on?” Clint knelt down in front of Steve and pushed away some frozen hair from Steve's forehead to see the wound better, before healing that and every other wound Steve was experiencing. It earned him a sharp intake of breath, but also a thankful look that twisted up Clint's inside a bit.

“Was kidnapped, interrogated and put in here to soften me up. Thought maybe you could help.” Steve gave him a sheepish smile as if they weren't sitting inside a freezer at the moment.

“First things first.” Clint cut the electricity and let the fire expand along the ceiling to warm the room up quicker, before he grabbed Steve and forced him onto his feet slowly. Sweeping his hands over Steve's chest he repaired any damage to his clothes and gave them a natural warmth that made the human sigh in content.

“Details.”

“There is this guy, Schmidt. We crossed paths a couple of times in the Army. Seemed decent and normal enough, but then from one moment to the other he cracked, proclaiming himself Hydra and saying I was his archenemy set on destroying him and his cause. He was discharged and put into a mental institute a couple years ago.”

“Let me guess. He broke out recently and decided to finally take over the world, starting with taking you out.” Clint raised his eyebrows and sighed, when Steve nodded. “Fucking fanatics. Let's get out of here.”

He made the door open for them and then strode out, looking around the abandoned kitchen. Steel tables everywhere with industrial sized ovens and cooking plates.

“Some restaurant in Trenton, I think”, Steve whispered and pointed at the swing doors on their left.

They crept closer, Clint deliberately keeping himself in front of Steve. There were voices on the other side of the door. Clint pushed one side of the door forward a bit to create a gap and to hear better.

“Oh come on. I am just trying to make conversation.” The male voice had a slight accent, but Clint wasn't knowledgeable enough to know what kind. “The last I heard was that you lost your arm. Tell me, what happened?”

Silence, before a sharp cry of pain filled the air. Dark hot rage bubbled up again from where he had pushed it down as he recognized Bucky's voice.

“I saw pictures from you without it. Probably could make my man here recreate it. He learned to be a butcher, you know?”

Clint had enough. He let the doors swing open abruptly and hard, banging them against the wall and startling everyone in the other room.

Bucky was smack in the middle of the empty room, standing on his toes with his bound hands hooked above him, causing him to hang. His clothes were as ripped as Steve had been, blood clinging to his whole body. He was panting and looked completely surprised to see him.

A guy in full military outfit was standing beside him, his whole face completely scarred unlike anything Clint had ever seen. On Bucky's other side was a man with a bloody knife and scattered all over the room were men armed with guns they were finally starting to draw and aim at Clint. Not that they would do much.

The man in the uniform held up his hand, halting his man from shooting. “Who are you?” He didn't seem at all fazed that some unknown guy just waltzed right into him torturing someone.

Clint's face darkened into a murderous expression and several people in the room flinched and started to shake in fear as he let his eyes change colours and they started to see his true self.

“You messed with the wrong people. You hurt humans under my protection and now I am seriously pissed off.”

Guns went off, bullets hurtling at him at a speed the human eye couldn't fathom, but Clint stopped them in mid air and let them clatter harmlessly down on the ground.

“T-The Devil. It's the Devil”, one of them called and tried to run for the main doors, but they were locked. Clint wasn't finished with them yet.

Schmidt scoffed and then the butcher had his knife pressed against Bucky's throat, a drop of blood already slipping down. “You can't frighten me. My cause gives me strength.”

Sneering he looked at each and every one of them, seeing all the lies they had told over the course of their lives, all the sins and deeds. None of them were innocent in any definition of the word. Clint took great satisfaction in stopping all their hearts at once, making them all fall to the ground like domino pieces. All, except Schmidt.

One look and Bucky's hands were free, while Clint's magic eased his way down until his legs were steady enough to hold his weight up on their own.

“And you.” Clint put Schmidt in Bucky's place, securing him there with no way of escaping. “You're going to be enjoying the next while. However long it will take for you to die.” And with that the knife levitated up and started to cut the man in a way of inflicting as much pain with little blood, so that it lasted as long as it could.

“Your _cause_ ”, Clint told him as he stepped back and grabbed one arm from Steve and Bucky each. “Is never going to be fulfilled.” He pulled the last bit magic around them and got them into the humans' apartment in Brooklyn.

His knees felt weak as soon as they arrived and he let himself fall onto their couch in a hopefully casual sprawl. Healing Bucky took his last reserves and black spots were dancing in his vision.

“Clint? Hey, Clint.” Bucky's face appeared before him, all whole and well. “You're okay?”

“Peachy. Can I get a kiss? For saving you?” He could siphon off a bit energy from Bucky to jump start his own energy production. He shouldn't have used everything at once and given himself a bit of time to replenish in between.

“I am not making a deal with you, am I?”, Bucky asked, but was already leaning forward, cupping the side of Clint's face.

“No deal. Just a little _thank you_ for helping out.”

The human rolled his eyes, but then he was kissing Clint. It was lingering and Clint tingled all over, not sure if that was his energy returning or the effects of Bucky so close.

“Thank you”, Bucky told him firmly and then backed away, smiling at him. “I'm going to change real quick. You're not going to disappear, are you?”

“Not moving for a bit, I think.” Clint watched Bucky going into his room and then turned to Steve who was standing by the next wall, looking conflicted.

“Are you jealous?”

Steve's shot up and he looked at Clint with wide eyes. “What?”

“Are you jealous?”, Clint repeated and patted the seat beside him, waiting for Steve to take it, before he continued. “You love Bucky. More than a friend or family member. It would make sense for you to be jealous, when you see him kissing another guy. Or demon, in this case.”

“What about you? You wanted him to kiss you without making a deal.” Defensive. Well then.

Clint shrugged. “It was just to give me back a bit of energy I lost during the break out. No big deal. He loves you anyway. No competition here.” _You want to be,_ a treacherous voice whispered inside his head he quickly squashed.

“Who loves him?”, Bucky asked as he came back into the living room, pulling a new shirt over his head, showing off his muscled torso, before it was hidden by blue fabric. Clint really needed to get out of here.

“You do”, Clint offered easily, watching in confusion as Bucky's eyes widened in panic and Steve stiffened beside him.

“We're best friends. Of course we do”, Steve told him, but his body language was closed off and the smile he gave was a hundred per cent forced.

“I thought you were a couple.” Clint looked from one to the other, noting the sad expression on Bucky's face and the longing in his eyes as he looked at Steve who valiantly avoided eye contact. “Wow. You two are so oblivious.”

Before one of them could say anything, Clint was on his feet and went over to pull Bucky onto the couch directly next to Steve, so that their sides were pressed against each other. Then he crossed his arms and stood in front of them, looking down on them with a stern expression.

“You two are best friends, but you clearly love each other in a way that's not platonic. You're hurting because of it. So, now I am not going to let you off this couch until you have confessed and resolved this.”

“This is ridiculous. You can't just...” Bucky tried to get up, but found himself sticking to the seat.

“I am a demon. I can do a lot that you can't do.” Clint gave him a sharp smile and then gestured at them. “Get on with it then.”

They both kept silent and were staring resolutely at their feet. Clint sighed. This was not working.

“Fine. How about yes or no questions? Is that in range of your intelligence?” He received two glares for that and he smirked in response.

“Steve, do you love Bucky? In the capacity as a best friend, of course.”

“Yes, of...”

“Bucky, do you love Steve in the capacity as a best friend?”, Clint interrupted Steve and got a nod from Bucky.

“Who thought of kissing the other man at least once?”

Neither of them answered and Clint rolled his eyes.

“Humans. Pathetic.” Quickly thinking he tapped his elbow. “Both of you, close your eyes. Come on”, he added, when they just stared at him in confusion.

“Now, I am going to ask you a bunch of things and if the answer is _yes,_ I want you to lift your hand. If your answer is _yes_ continuously, you keep it up.” It was such a childish method, but he wanted them to get over themselves, so he had no other choice.

“Have you ever thought of kissing your best friend in a romantic capacity?” He watched both of them hesitate, before slowly the hand opposite of the other human was lifted into the air. “Would you enter in a romantic relationship with the other if you thought the other would want it too?” The hands remained up. “Are you afraid of destroying your friendship?” When the hands were still up, Clint rolled his eyes at the stupidity. He poked Steve, causing him to automatically open his eyes and pointed at Bucky who was still holding up his hand and Steve stared with a look that clearly showed he wasn't sure what he was seeing.

“Open your eyes”, Clint told Bucky who did and quickly pulled his hand down, but Clint had already suspected that would happen.

“You want a relationship with me?”, Steve asked, voice full of awe. Bucky tensed and glanced over, but didn't answer.

“I want to”, Steve said and Clint nodded. There was the spine of steel he had seen the first time they had met.

“I want to kiss you and wake up in the morning with you. I want to be allowed to bring you breakfast in bed and crawl under the covers with you. I want to go on dates with you. I want...” Steve was interrupted by Bucky who grabbed the blond's face in both hands and leaned forward, hesitating just before actually kissing him, but Steve bridged the last bit of distance and they were kissing.

Clint smiled at them, warmth blooming in his chest together with a sharp pain Clint couldn't really identify. For a few seconds he just watched them, clinging to each other and kissing like they had been starving for it.

Completely silent Clint disappeared from the apartment and went back up onto the Statue of Liberty, trying to push away the feeling, but he was unsuccessful. This was unfamiliar territory and he knew that he couldn't figure it out on his own.

Reluctantly he called on Natasha.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Look at this fancy thing that is my tumblr.](https://sarcasticmesswriting.tumblr.com)


End file.
